Meerkat Family Foundations
Meerkat Family Foundations is the 2014 British/American TV series (though filmed in 2013). The fourth installment of the Meerkat Fighter Series. It follows the lives of five different Meerkat families in the Kalahari desert. The mobs are referred to as "Mia's Family", "Rose's Family", Reba's Family, "McD's family", and "Lacey's Family". Each episode is narrated by a different celebrity guess star. Groups: Topaz: Mia: Played by Mila, the dominant female of the family still, her grip on power is still very strong and she leads her family against intruders. She's learned a lot in her four year reign over her slightly growing family. She still doesn't have a breeding male but falls pregnant in the middle of the series to a rover along with her two sisters Lyric and Droplet. Her sisters give birth but Mia kills the pups and evicts them and then goes on to give birth at the end of the series to two pups. She allows her sisters to come back after giving birth. She also leads an attack on Rose's pups and kills them. Dash: Played by Flash, he's the dominant male of the family. He might think he's a big shot but he is really quite a pushover. He chases away rovers who get to close, but Mia and her sisters are still able to mate with a group of rovers in the middle of the series. Lyric: Played by Lyric, Radio, and Droplet. She's still the rebellious little sister who is surprisingly still living with the family. Lyric falls pregnant along with Droplet and Mia but her pups are killed by Mia, and her along with Droplet are evicted. Lyric and Droplet starve out in the desert for a month before finally being allowed to come back into the family. She is shown babysitting Mia's pups on occasion. Peanut: Played by Peanut. He's not the roving male he was before, he's more of a family man now, although he does mate with Rose in one episode (in real life it was an unknown male). One day while babysitting Mia's two pups Sam and Bolt, he's bitten in the face by a Cape Cobra trying to protect his nephews. This bite brought an end to the famous romantic after his eight year long life. The family truly would miss this big lovable Meerkat. Droplet: Played by Radio and Droplet; Mia's sister who is only mentioned once she's pregnant and after Mia kills her pups and evicts her. She's allowed to return to the family but after that isn't mentioned. Sam and Bolt: Mia's two pups played by Life and Troy. They stay at the burrow for six weeks unlike the usual four weeks due to their mother not believing them to be ready for foraging. Amerson: Rose: Played by Rose, she is the dominant female of the family who is in complete control of it. She gives birth in the beginning of the series. Mia and her family attack the burrow and kill the three pups. Soon afterwards she mates with Peanut (unknown male rover) and gives birth a second time. Squeak: The small dominant male played by Squeak. He is Rose's nephew but is also the father of her first litter of the year. When he isn't looking she goes off and mates with Peanut. Squeak catches them several minutes later and chases off Peanut, a much bigger male who decided just not to hurt the little guy. Vicky: Played by Justice she is the oldest female babysitter in the entire mob which gives her a good chance of staying in the mob. She takes care of Rose's first litter along with one year old female Sophie. Both females run away when Mia's family attack and then Mia kills Rose's pups. Sophie: Played by Sophie, '''she is Rose's one year old daughter who is seen babysitting both of her mother's litters. Usually seen grooming her father or mother or simply being a pushover to everyone else in the group. '''Three Unnamed Pups: Played by VAF021, VAF022, and VAM017. They are Rose's first litter. But Mia leads a burrow raid and kills them. Their cries for help filled the burrow area, but since the family was too far away to hear them, all of their loud crying was useless. Buke: Played by Bookie he is a pup from Rose's litter with Peanut who survives the year. Duke: Played by Dookie he is a pup from Rose's litter with Peanut who get's separated from the family when he's six weeks old and is predated by an Owl. Fluke: Played by Fookie she is the only female pup from Rose's litter with Peanut who survives the year. Bikini Bottom: Reba: Played by Regan the dominant female of her family. She gives birth in the beginning of the series, the pups were said to be fathered by Peanut, though really fathered by an unknown male. She's the only adult in her mob to be mentioned by name. Her mob continues to struggle due to the tiny size. Zara: Played by Zahara, she's the only pup in her litter to survive. Four Unnamed Pups: '''Zara's four siblings who are predated one after the other. '''Ingalls: McD: '''Played by McDonald she is still the large ruthless dominant female of her family not giving in even an inch when it comes to breeding rights and fighting for her territory. She gives birth to a litter at the beginning of the series and another in the middle of the series. Both litters are fathered by Stewie surprisingly. The family splits at some point and Lotus and Leatherface trap McD's part of the family in a burrow in the middle of the series. McD fights for her life and so does the rest of the family. Luckily the rain drove Lotus and her family away and allowed McD and her family to recollect themselves. Then the family reunited and so did Stewie and McD. '''Stewie: Played by Stuart. He is McD's large dominant male of the family. Fathering both litters of McD's litters this time around. During a group split Stewie became separated from McD. But after three days of being apart they finally reunited. Three Unnamed Pups: Played by Foster, Estelle, and VIM026. McD's first litter they are seen being little brats to the babysitters. One of them is predated when he is just six weeks old (VIM026). Jess: Played by Jessa. She is a pup from McD's second litter. She had two brothers but both were predated. Two Unnamed Male Pups: '''Played by VIM027 and VIM028 the two brothers of Jess who are both predated. '''Crystal: Lacey: Played by Lotus. She is still the dominant female of the most ruthless gang in the area, and it seems as though her quest for vengeance isn't over. At the end of the series she dies from TB. Leaving her family in the care of her mate and her daughter. Leatherface: Played by Butcher. He is the large dominant male of the ruthless family. He found it very hard to deal with the fact that his mate Lacey dies later on in the series.